


Celestina

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación entra Harvey y Mike desde el punto de vista de Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestina

\- Sé lo que estás pensando y tengo que decir que, aun para tus estándares, tus pensamientos son bastante perversos…- La voz de Donna surgió del conmutador y Harvey no pudo reprimir el sobresalto. Donna era un ser extraordinario, así que no le sorprendía del todo su comentario. Lo que le preocupaba era que ella realmente supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Si te ofrezco un lugar en un crucero al Caribe para tus próximas vacaciones, ¿prometes dejar de meterte en mi cabeza de aquí en adelante? – Donna le sonrió traviesa desde su escritorio y Harvey tomo su celular para anotar un recordatorio para reservar ese crucero tan pronto como fuera posible.

\- Has pasado los últimos veinte minutos mirando el vacío con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, soñando despierto, Harvey. – Donna había entrado a la oficina y le miraba con esa expresión maternal que siempre le hacía adorarla más. – Y aunque debo reconocer que esa actitud te sienta bien y me da esperanzas de que ese corazón dentro de tu pecho no está del todo hecho de piedra, creo que debes tener cuidado. Lo que menos quieres y necesitas es que Louis te atrape fantaseando sobre el cómo sería si tu adorable pupilo no fuera tan tonto y se diera cuenta de que estás completa y perdidamente enamorado de él. – Harvey abrió la boca para darle una respuesta ingeniosa pero la cerró inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía tal respuesta.

\- Soy tu asistente y he hecho por ti muchas cosas que, estoy más que segura, no están incluidas en la descripción del puesto. Puedo hacerme cargo de esto también pero, por muy divertida que me resulte la idea de hacer de tu Celestina, no considero apropiado que sea yo quien seduzca a nuestro dulce Mike en tu nombre… - La expresión de terror en el rostro de su jefe le provocó cosquillas bajo la piel. Hacía mucho tiempo que Donna no se había divertido tanto a sus expensas

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargaré a su debido tiempo... – Donna iba a darle su opinión sobre su capacidad para encargarse del asunto cuando la entrada de Mike a la oficina les interrumpió.

\- Díganme que puedo presentar una orden de restricción en contra de Louis. Cada vez que le veo acercarse a mi cubículo siento que estoy al borde de un ataque de pánico. – Harvey y Donna se sonrieron y Mike dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. – Harvey, se que tu no quieres que termine siendo el pony favorito de Louis, tienes que hacer algo, lo que sea. Marca tu territorio, que diablos, reclámame públicamente como de tu propiedad, no me importa. Sólo haz algo que le haga entender que no estoy disponible para sus nefarios propósitos….

Donna no perdió de vista a Harvey un momento mientras Mike suplicaba su protección. Seguía sonriendo, pero había algo en su mirada, una frialdad que nunca había visto antes en los ojos oscuros de su jefe. Para Harvey, Mike era algo que le pertenecía y que Louis, de entre todas las personas, pusiera en riesgo ese concepto era algo que le afectaba profundamente. Las palabras de Mike tal vez fueran dichas como una broma pero, para Harvey, significaban algo muy diferente.

\- Considerarlo hecho. Louis va a dejarte en paz después de que hable con él, lo prometo. – Harvey acercó una de sus manos al pecho de Mike y se detuvo indeciso por un minuto para, finalmente, darle un ligero golpe con el puño cerrado. – Ahora ponte a trabajar, necesito el expediente del caso Cunningham en mi escritorio antes del mediodía.

Cuando le vio desaparece en la esquina del pasillo, Mike se giró para mirar a Donna, con un gesto de confusión en el rostro.

\- Él sabe que estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? No va a hablar con Louis ni a _“marcar su territorio”_ o a reclamarme como su propiedad, ¿cierto? – Donna le respondió alzando los hombros y sonriéndole. – Oh Dios mío, esto es tan...

\- Excitante, ciertamente. – Una risita escapó de sus labios – Mike, dulzura, nunca había visto a un hombre de tu edad ruborizarse de esa manera. – Mike le miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

\- Yo, uhm, necesito… no estar aquí. Uhm, si alguien me busca estaré en el baño por unos, no sé, ¿veinte minutos? Y tú, tú no viste nada, ¿estamos? – Donna le vio caminar un par de pasos, para echar a correr un momento después.

Ahora que tenía confirmación por parte de ambas partes involucradas, Donna sabía que sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ese par se dejara de tonterías y pusiera manos a la obra. Si seguían con sus estúpidos juegos, ella estaba más que lista para encargarse personalmente de ponerlos en el camino correcto.

\- Oh, cómo amo mi trabajo… - se dijo a si misma, mientras se ponía a trabajar en los pendientes del día.


End file.
